


Little Bump

by emo_lonrr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Turn off, kiss, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: Just a little thought process for sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Little Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Read it like you are reading thoughts.  
> Its really bad. I KNOW

The kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode - **Sherlock**

He didn't understand what he'd done to him, but he would by the time he was finished. - **John**

As he stopped to catch his breath, he looked at him. John's lips were swollen red and puffy and bite able and edible... - **Sherlock**

The door was closed, and as I put my hand on the front of John's jeans, I felt excited of what I might find there. It was a bit disappointment to find nothing but a little bump. - **Sherlock**


End file.
